There are a variety of different classes of temperature sensors available, including thermistors, resistance temperature detectors, thermocouples, and semiconductor-based temperature sensors.
Such temperature sensors can be used to monitor the temperature of one or more semiconductor components. For example, temperature sensors can be integrated directly into an integrated circuit, packaged in common with a monitored semiconductor component (e.g., in a multi-chip module), or disposed in the vicinity of one or more monitored semiconductor components.
Such monitoring can be used for over-temperature protection. Over-temperature protection seeks to protect one or more semiconductor components from heating to an undesirable temperature. In some cases, the overheating can impair operation or cause failure of the monitored semiconductor component(s). High temperature may also be indicative of problems with monitored semiconductor components, such as defects or damage that lead to heat production. In some instances, over-temperature protection of semiconductor components is designed to prevent temperatures of silicon-based semiconductor components from rising above a temperature in the range of 100-175 degrees Celsius (e.g., above 125 degrees Celsius). Over-temperature protection of semiconductor components based on other materials can be designed to prevent temperatures from rising above other temperatures.
Once over-temperature is detected, semiconductor components can be protected against damage in a number of different ways. For example, the supply of power to a semiconductor component can be cut off, e.g., by shutting down a section or the entirety of a device that includes the semiconductor component. As another example, a semiconductor component or the whole or a portion of a device that includes the semiconductor component can be put into a stand-by state. As yet another example, an over-temperature alert signal can be asserted.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.